Vermilion
by Elliot Sterling
Summary: Harry now Known as Elliot of the Vermilion Family in Italy, Meet's Giotto and G and not only do they want him to join their Vigilantly group but he might have just stolen Giotto's heart. Harry's in a world of adventure, friendship, and seemingly unexpected love As the Earth Guardian. Please Do Not Read If you DO Not LiKE Male/Male Pairings! Rated T For Now! :D
1. Chapter 1The new Beginning

_~This story is not going to be sold for money nor will I get any. This story is sorely just for fun and to help me improve my writing skills. Comment's are always appreciated and tips are welcomed. Harry potter and Hit-man reborn both belong to their writers, not me!~_

_Warning this will have Male/Male scene's, so please Do Not Read if you Do Not Like male/male! This story will not just be about the pairing and will have lots of action, drama and I will try to have some mystery or suspense but I will not promise it because I suck at such genre. But please do enjoy. :D_

_Notice- "I love Self Expression! " Meaning character is talking _

"_**I Love self Expression!" **Meaning another speaking another language_

_Chapter one~ Moving Forward_

_~ There are many ways of going forward, But only one way of standing still.~ By, Franklin d, Roosevelt _

_It was Fall of 1847 and in a field of wild flowers where the land in Italy was still over run with the wild growth of nature, There grew an old and ancient Apple tree that was surrounded with wild grass. The rest of the forest grew around the ancient and old apple tree, never growing close or to far away. Underneath one of the lower branches of the apple tree was one oddest sights one could see. A black raven haired boy lay on the lower branch, with full thick black eyelashes and rosy dusted lips._

_ His hair tied in a simple braid hung over the edge and dangled and swayed in the breeze. Wearing Fitting black pants, no shoes and a collard white shirt, and a book lay open on his chest. His fingers lay relaxed over the cover while his other hand laid over his stomach. The soft rising and falling of his chest gave any truth that he was truly alive and real._

_ The sun now in the middle of sky, it's highest point it could rise. A feline creature treaded through the wild brush. It would have shocked any town's people traveling by shitless, as a black sleek well muscled panther stood in the opening of brush and it's piercing Golden yellow eye's searched around before they landed on the clueless sleeping boy._

_ Padding softly over to the tree, the feline proceeded to leap on it's hind feet, with it's front paws leaning on the tree it yowled a deep rumble in it's throat. _

_The sleeping boy didn't stir right away but when he did the boy gave a small groan before gently rolling over onto his side still on the branch. Blinking sluggishly, emerald green eye's gazed cloudy out at the scene before him. The feline gave one more rumble before leaping off of the tree bark and landed back on all fours with a thud._

_ Sitting up slowly on the branch, his legs hanging over the branch now. Rubbing his emerald eye's to get rid of his blurry vision, the boy grabbed his book in one hand and leapt from the tree an landed gracefully on the ground with both feet._

_ The feline rubbed her body along side the boy and purred contently. The green eye's boy though was frowning up at the sky when he caught how far the sun had rose. Walking away from the tree and back into the foliage of plants to a dirt trail, he smirked at seeing the prancing feline and allowed his hands to linger on the tree bark and leaves of the plants._

_ The forest seemed to thrum with earthly magic as the boy walked by. Smiling the boy went on to recall the first time he had found this trail. _

_**~past**~_

_A six year old black haired sobbing green haired boy had dashed blindly from a light yellow family mansion that had the friendly style of an old cottage. The boy ignored the calls to him in favor or running further away._

_ Running along his gasps and slipping tears were caught by very much rapidly growing plants that tried to comfort mother earth's son. The boy not noticing the rapidly growing vines that snagged his leg tripped at the breakage of foliage that lead to the clearing where the apple tree grew._

_ Sniffling, the puffy red eyed boy picked himself slowly off the ground but froze seeing something that stilled his tears from falling._

_Being pulled from his musings the now 13 year old boy glanced up at hearing his name being called. Reaching the end of the forest he patted the top of the feline's head before breaking into a grassy field that belonged to the family that lived in that yellow mansion. _

_Though it truly wasn't his real name he never bothered to correct them or mention another name he would like to be called by, he liked the idea of a new name one that didn't hold any past history._

_ "Elliot!" A shrilly woman's cry echoed from the house he was making his way towards._

_ Tensing the now named boy Elliot winced at the high pitched voice before scowling and continued his trek up to the house of his once mothers family home; with his book in hand. Stopping at the porch steps to the house he proceeded to pull out a metal tin box from underneath the steps._

_ Pulling the lid off he placed his book inside and covered it again with the lid before slipping it back in place underneath the stairs. Walking up the wooden porch steps and pulling open the front door he spotted his step mothers distressed maid Melanie, he couldn't help but wince for her at the sound of shattering glass. _

_Seeing her pleading glance she threw his way, he gave her a tight lipped smile before trekking up the white speckled marble stair case. Passing by the constipated looking butler Andrews, his fathers long term butler who looked old enough to have retired 50 years back. He pushed open a red mahogany door and dodged to the right avoiding the offending flower decorated vase, that shattered in the hallway. Staring at the woman who sat on the floor throwing a temper-tantrum, the woman unlike his mothers was blonde and instead of green emerald eye's he was blinked owlishly by sterling blue ones._

_ The thirty year old woman wore a simple white restraining corset and a white fluffed up skirt, her hair strayed everywhere and you could already tell this wasn't one of her best moments. Restraining a self pained sigh he proceeded to voice his thoughts._

_ "You called?" the woman still on the floor scowled before ranting to him from the floor. _

_"That maid of mine Elliot! I swear she can never do anything right! "_

_ she crossed her arms childishly in front of her chest before shaking her head in agreement._

_ "Their all just bumbling idiots when it comes to style of clothes and such."_

_ Elliot wanted to correct her and list the number of reasons why she was truly a bumbling idiot but instead bit the inside of his cheek. As you may have noticed his step mother wasn't the brightest tool in the shed._

_ Offering his hand to her, his step mother gracefully took it before he pulled her up on her feet. Not even waiting for her to ask he walked across the room to a walk in closet filled with dresses and shoes. His Step mother however continued to go on about her day while Elliot continued to search the closet for a dress._

_ Ignoring her, he stopped at a red ruby elegant dress and went to go search for some shoes. His step mother Elizabeth was born in the Estralgia family. ( Es-stral-gia) But gained his fathers family name vermillion ( ver-mill-ion), he was the youngest son the vermillion family, and didn't really mind that his older brothers were given the next title of head of the family he had other plans that didn't involve his family's wealth._

_ His mother, Flora Robinson came from japan. She died when he was six. He wasn't exactly your regular six year old because he was mentally already 18. spotting a pair of red high heeled shoes, he came back out of the walk in closet to see his step mother was sitting at her make up desk. Elizabeth being delighted at the sight of the dress and shoes he had picked squealed in delight._

"_What a lovely dress!" _

_Elliot could only nod in agreement before helping her slip it on over her head and made sure the dress was set on right, handing her the shoes he went about pulling strands of hair together into a nice elegant bun leaving curly strands to lay beside her ears giving her a classy look._

_ Grabbing the liquid eyeliner and a brush, he went along the rim of her eye lids while he relinquished the silence when she stopped talking. Talking a liquid red lip coloring, he delicately painted her lips . Removing his hands away from her face so she could see herself in the mirror._

_ He refrained himself from covering his ears and scowling at the piglet like woman, so instead busied himself with his great escape. Which was going well until he ran into a well muscled chest that made him feel strangely jealous of since he would never get that even though being a boy himself. He was small and fragile even, not to mention he was girly looking._

_ Letting loose a groan when he felt himself being squished in a hug. Pushing away with all his strength didn't give him more than a few inches of breathing room until the arms relaxed and he pulled himself completely away. Pulling away Elliot scowled at the grinning older brown haired teen._

_ The teen stood at the impressive height of 5'10 his hair was dark brown like their fathers and his eye's was a mesh of green and brown. He was handsome with his high cheek bones and clear tanned skin, not to mention his smile makes any girl melt. A chuckle from behind the older teen made him spot a blonde hair and sterling blue eye's teen who chuckled at him humorously._

_ He stood at another impressive height of 5'9, he had a mischievous allure and that could also be but in the handsome category. _

_"Their you are Elliot! We were just looking for you!"_

_ Elliot scowled at the brown haired teen but threw up his hands exasperated at the questioning look he got in return._

_ "What do you want from me bruce?"_

_ The now named dark brown haired sixteen year old chuckled before he messed up Elliot hair by rubbing the top of it rapidly._

_ "Am I not allowed to look for my little brother, or is that illegal too?"_

_ Elliot pouted childishly when Bruce grinned and patted his shoulder consoling his cute pouting brother before grinning back at the blonde teen._

_ The blonde haired teen though now stood beside Bruce, raised an eyebrow at his mother who still sat at her make up table but was for better words trying and failing to put on her necklace. Noticing Bruce's look he swerved his eye's too spot the amused smile his half brother sported, taking one glance at their little brother he couldn't help but snicker at the pouting thirteen year old. _

_You see, His father had an affair with Elizabeth before he got married to Flora his mother not knowing she had gotten pregnant married my and Bruce's mother and she then had us. So Julius, the blonde haired teen is our half brother._

_ Being the youngest out of all the three them, who were both around the same age of 16 sometimes just wasn't always fair. "Come one bruce we've got Elliot, let's go before father get's antsy." Bruce chuckled up at Julius before grabbing Elliot's hand and dragging him from the room leaving Elizabeth to herself._

_ Elliot though looked on with curiosity between his two brothers. What they'd mean by father being antsy? At his bemused face he flicked in the forehead by Julius who was laughing with silent mirth at the thought of their father being Antsy or it could have been my face? I don't know._

_ "So where have you been all day Elliot?"_

_ Julius's question brought Bruce's eye's to inspect Elliot who only continued to now looked bored with the situation even though knowing his two brothers have been trying to figure out that same question for years. _

_Shrugging he gave a vague answer of "Sleeping"._

_ Raising his eyebrow, Bruce continued to stare at Elliot, trying to sweat him out and make him talk. It was useless though seeing as Elliot had a talent at ignoring stares and curious glances without having to bat a pretty little eyelash._

_ Walking through the west wing of the mansion though their was no more talking as they got closer to their fathers office. Their father wanting to see them was screaming Volumes of trouble already, no need to make It worse. Elliot though steeled himself. He had an idea what this was about, it was his first time he ever stood up to his father and he's was sure this was going to be his answer._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_~ If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance. By: George Bernard Shaw ~ _

_~One week ago~_

_A usually Charming William Vermillion who had dark brown hair like Bruce and brown eye's looked over at his youngest son with a calculating look that he used for scrutinizing investor's for the family company._

_ "Repeat that for me again?"_

_ His voice sounded forced between his teeth and raw. He was curious at what his youngest requested, never before had he been asked for anything by his youngest. The thirteen year old though, stared into his Fathers unblinking brown eye's before steeling himself again to repeat his request._

_'I wish to move out father." _

_The snapping and cracking from the fire place seemed to reflect the tension in the room. Sighing William ran his calloused hand through his greying hair but continued to watch his son._

_ His black raven hair and green eye's reminded him so much of his first wife Flora, he and her looked incredibly alike__._

_"And what would you do to support yourself?"_

_ the question was a simple one but it spoke for itself in seeing how mature his youngest truly was. He had noticed it about his youngest, the way he moved with such grace and maturity not to mention how he easily picked up his studies and the ease he had in acting as a noble._

_ His son seemed to have expected that question and answered smoothly and easily._

_ ' I want to open a nursery in central Italy."_

_ William raised an eyebrow at the his son for wanting to open a nursery. He eyed his son for a moment knowing full well his son was only thirteen barely old enough to be called a teenager, he was fragile and small._

_ Noticing his son's narrowed eye's in his silence, he ended the conversation so he could think about this at a later time. _

_'Give me a week, well talk about it then."_

_ His son nodded his head before leaving. He sunk down into his chair before sighing once again. He knew that the death of flora hurt His youngest son Elliot the most, but did it hurt him that badly that he wants to leave? Glancing at a portrait on the wall he gazed helplessly at the brightly smiling woman. _

_"What do I do Flora? Our son wants to leave?"_

_ He received no answer but it was enough for him to get back to work on signing papers._

_~~~~~~~~~Page break~~~~~~_

_~ Let no one weep for me, or celebrate my Funeral with mourning; for I still live, as I pass to and fro through the mouths of men. ~~_

_BY: Quintus Ennius_

_Elliot wordlessly mumbled some prayers that his brothers would take this all In stride and not lock him in one of their rooms to keep him from leaving. He sighed helplessly already knowing Bruce converted Julius into being over protective and they wouldn't take this very well. _

_He prayed a few more times while grimacing at the future hurt and heated looks he was bound to get after this. Their father's gravely voice came clearly through out the hall which was a feat in itself since the door to their fathers office was well over a hundred pounds. Having noticed Elliot tensing at their fathers voice, Julius sterling blue eye's narrowed in suspicion. Bruce on the other hand was smiling _

_as he pulled the door open. Their father sat behind a dark red wooded desk which was cleared of papers and he looked more subdued and tired. Elliot sunk in his chair by his brothers feeling the pressure of this whole situation weigh down on himself._

_ He felt for the first time in years like he was back in Dumbledore's office and was listening to him control his life and adding more rules for him not to do. He could only stare helplessly into his father's eye's in hopefulness and pleading._

_ Sitting up in his chair looking very much like the head of vermillion Family, he looked down at Elliot checking if his decision was for the best before speaking. _

_'I've already gone ahead and paid for a store in central Italy, there's a room upstairs you can live in."_

_ He watched his son's widening green eye's, feeling extremely happy with his decision a bit he decided to add._

_ "I've also paid it's rent for an attire year."_

_ The burning Happiness he watched in Elliot's eyes spoke words of a thousand thank you's._

_Though the look of absolute startled faces came from not only Elliot but Bruce and Julius who by now were beyond confused._

_ "But I have some terms, you need to write home at least once every week and you have to come home every other month or so."_

_ Elliot couldn't believe it, the terms to his freedom was beyond simple that he agreed eagerly. His brothers on the other hand seemed to have figured out what the conversation was about and was looking very much like a corner mother with her cub. _

_"Father! You can't be serious! Elliot's only thirteen!_

_ Julius had jumped from his chair with Bruce not far behind agreeing with him and he could only hope his father wasn't serious._

_ "this wasn't exactly my idea Julius, Bruce, but I think Elliot could benefit from this."_

_ though what he meant to say was "needs this instead of benefit", William knew he had to do this or lose his youngest son forever. Though he truthfully didn't want his son to do, those compelling green eye's craved freedom much like Flora._

_ The horrified faces of his brothers made Elliot felt a little guilty about the trouble he was causing for the two._

_ 'y-you can always come and visit Bruce, plus I'll be coming to visit often Julius and not to mention I'll be writing often."_

_ The burning brown eye's of Bruce's made him stop any jumble of words that wanted to spill out and comfort his brothers._

_ "I-I don't...I don't feel like your ready for this Elliot. I -J-just don't want you to leave us just yet your only 13 for god's sake!" _

_Lowering his eye's to the floor Elliot wanted to let his brother's understand his reasoning for wanting to leave , why he needed it. _

_"Bruce, Julius, My reason might seem a little selfish or foolish but their's just one thing I want in life and thats to be given the challenge everyone climbs. I want the happiness others have that don't require money for, I don't want a short cut to reach my goal i've figured out it's bitter sweet after I make it over that wall and see the many more I have to climb."_

_ The understanding Elliot wanted was screaming in his fathers posture and his brothers face's._

_ "I don't want to be given the easy way around being by being apart of a wealthy family, I want to start from the bottom and make something of myself."_

_ Bruce stepped forward ready to counter his younger brother's reasoning but the hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving closer and he saw Julius shaking his head in a clear sign of "don't" before he smiled bitterly in understanding but reluctance to let their little brother go. _

_~~~Page Break~~~~~~_

_~ Time Has been transformed, and we have changed; it has advanced and set us in motion; it has unveiled it's face, inspiring us with bewilderment and exhilaration. By: Khalil Gibran~_

_Laying In bed that night after dinner which had been possibly the most awkward dinner he had ever attended, Elliot squirmed underneath his bed sheet's with excitement at the idea of actually having a life of his own for once, he couldn't wait for Friday to come. _

_He fiddled with his red ruby bed sheets when he couldn't help but think of all the things he would have to do in the next few days. Finally though a wave of exhaustion came over the restless boy and his heavy eyelids reluctantly closed and he fell asleep. _

_Harry? …...Huh?_

_ Lifting his head up from within his arms harry was surprised to see his old potions class, but whose voice was that? It was sudden and piercing, their was absolutely no one here not even a sound. The who called him? The change of scenery was quick and done within a blink of the eye's. Harry Froze, his blood freezing in his vein's and the color draining from his face, he didn't want to be here. He didn't want to see this! The lifeless eye's of his friends stared up at him; the eye's of his make shift Family stared at him in judgment. Hanging all most from strings like puppets, they moved roughly and robotic. And one after another they spoke with the odd movement of their mouths. _

_"where were you harry?" "why didn't you save us?" "We died for you!" "You were supposed to save us!"_

_ Shaking like a leaf, harry clamped down on his ears brokenly repeating "stop." But they only continued,_

_ Hermonie? Ron? Luna? Fred? George? Sirius? Remus? _

" _Stop!" Screaming at them now harry sunk to his knees pleading for it all to stop. _

_"I was just a kid!" Stop!"__Harry screamed him self hoarsely, tears streaming from his broken green eye's._

_Shooting up out of his bed, Harry glistened in the early morning with sweat and the he blindly searched around the room for the dead eye's of his friends and family to stare at him once more. _

_Gripping his sheet's like a life line harry stared gasping at his lap before closing his eye's and rubbed a shaking hand through his hair. Swinging his feet over the bed side, he stayed their in silence for a few moments before shakily walking to his bathroom to clean up._

_When he came down that morning for breakfast he noticed Elizabeth must have been told about him leaving cause she was pouting already having lost the argument with his father about him living on his own._

_ He took notice that his brothers were conversing quietly with one another from across the table. The glancing eye's of both Julius and Bruce got him curious on what the two were talking about heatedly but left after eating his breakfast quickly and racing back to his room for another visit to his sanctuary, though not noticing the two set's of stares he got when he left._

_ Grabbing brown fitting pants and a white collard shirt with a brown vest, he noticed a red velvet box on his desk with a white note. Lifting an eyebrow he picked up the note, reading the simple words of_

_ "You'll always be a Vermillion" ~ Love you son._

_ His face lit up in a smile, and he reached out for the red velvet box and gently opened the lid to spot a golden anklet._

_ The family crest; the Freesia a flower that meant innocence and thoughtfulness. He snorted, knowing that he lacked innocence ever since he killed his first death eater. Bellatrix, for the death of his god father Sirius._

_ Closing his eye's he gripped the anklet in his hand for a moment before he bent down to put it on his left ankle. Knowingly smiling, he couldn't help but think his father knew him too well._

_ He had hated wearing shoes since the first time he could walk, he had noticed this came from his magical core changing slightly. His magic hummed in tune with the earth and the life around him, and he hated the feeling of shoes blocking his connection with the earth beneath him._

_ Leaving his bedroom he jogged through the hall and down the marble stair case before zooming out the front door ignoring the mumbling Andrews who stated " children these days?' and the questionly look he received from Melanie and only stopped to retrieve his book from under the porch stairs before he headed for the forest. _

_~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~_

_~ And the day came when the risk to remain tight in a bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom. By: Anais Nin ~_

_Traveling done the light worn trail he smiled when he was joined by his Feline companion he named Animus._

_ He grinned remembering the first time he meet her in these woods. Running down the trail with cat like speed with animus right behind, graceful and careful of the life surrounding him he reached the end of the trail where the foliage broke off. Pushing through the final brush he smiled at his long time friend Kim Lee._

_ The woman stood at 5'6 wearing her black raven hair in a similar braid as Elliot's and wearing traditional martial arts cloths, Kim Lee smiled back from where she stood by the apple tree. Kim Lee is his best friend, his teacher, and a motherly figure after losing his mother Flora who was the closet thing he had besides Mrs. Weasley._

_ He jogged over to her, warmly greeting her in her home language._

_ " **Teacher! I've done it! I'm finally Going!"**_

_Kim Lee smiled at her bouncing and extremely excited student She chuckled in her hands before stating "**Calm down my student." **Bending down to hug him she smiled and continued._

_ "**I am proud of you Elliot, not only as my student but as my friend too." **_

_The glowing smile she received made her heart clench in a tiny bit of sadness that she would not see her own student grow up._

_ "**Now let us train and then let us talk more about your trip."**_

_ Putting down his book, Elliot stood beside Kim and they started their slow routine of Tai-chi. After going two full rotations, Kim Lee stated_

_ "**What seems to be bothering you my friend?**_

_ Elliot winced but kept moving along the stances with his teacher, she always had a talent in knowing when something was bothering him._

_ **"My nightmares have returned".**_

_ Kim thought in silence for a few moments before asking _

_"**And what do they do in this nightmare of yours?"**_

_ Elliot shivered at thought of those cold lifeless dead eye's that bore into him before answering. _

_"**They blamed me; judged me."**_

_His voice came out much more softer this time she noticed, stopping she paused to stare into her student's eye's in hope of never seeing those broken eye's she had seen when they first met._

_ **"Do you believe it is true in what they blamed you for?"**_

_ Elliot stopped and stared silently as the apple tree swayed with the cooling breeze. _

_"**Their is a part of my mind that has me think of things I could have done to save them, then there is a larger part of me that does not. I'm conflicted my teacher."**_

_ Kim smiled softly at her amazingly wise student, he always understood his emotions on a deeper level than most._

_ "**that is human nature Elliot. One will always wonder what could have been or what they could have done. It is in this that one must accept his or her actions in the situation. You must except that you are only one person and there is only so much you can do."**_

_ Elliot smiled softly, glancing up at Kim Lee. He was so lucky to have her in his life, he was glad that they had met._

_ "**So tell me more of this exciting event coming up."**_

_Elliot wasting no time exploded into detail._

_ "**My father agreed to let me move out! Though my brothers weren't to happy about it, but I'll be moving out this Friday!" **_

_Kim lee laughed at him and Elliot not expecting such a reaction pouted cutely. Wiping away a few stray tears from her eye's she smiled at him._

_ "**My time is up Elliot. The forest is dying."**_

_ Elliot faltered in his joy, looking at Kim Lee anguished in sadness and uncertainty._

_ "**Do not look so sad little one, it is my time to go."** _

_Elliot though continued to look distressed at the though of her leaving. Sighing Kim Lee looked to the forest that surrounded her tree._

_ "**the forest and I have decided to give you something so you will never feel all alone Elliot, and we ask you to take Animus with you. She is the last of her kind around here, take her please?" **_

_Elliot feeling his strength come back, nodded eagerly. _

_"**Of course I'll take her."**_

_Kim Lee smiled with great love at her student; pulling out a elegantly crafted green Chinese music box she held it out to Elliot. Elliot looked stunned at the beautiful box before looking up at Kim in question in what it was._

_ "**It holds the growth of new life little one, but the box is personally from me. My grandfather gave it to me when I came to this country, take care of it for me."**_

_ Elliot could not hold back the few stray tears that had fallen in the presence of his teacher, his friend. He was given a gift that had meant the world to his teacher, she had given it too him in trust and love. Elliot could only silently cry as he walked back to the mansion at a much slower pace with animus right beside him. _

_He was finally given the chance to live on his own away from expectations, he was leaving with strength from his teacher and the pride of his father. _

_He was going to live. _

_~~~~ End of chapter one~~~~~_

_Oh, thank god! This took forever to write! I hope it was long enough and that you enjoyed it. Notice: The stupid underlining thing for when their speaking is screwing up on me, please do not freak i will try to fix that on the next chapter and on this... if i can. :S I had lots of fun writing this chapter with some talking to myself included when I decided some things for this chapter. :D Please tell me ways on how to improve my story or if their were things that were unclear for you. Comment's are always appreciated and welcomed but do be respectful and not go all Rasengan on me if their was something you didn't like in the chapter. Suggestions are welcome also! :D_

_sincerely, Elliot Sterling_


	2. Chapter 2

Replys to my awesome Comment's/Reviews!

**XxxOtAkU-444xXx**~ I'm so Happy that you Liked it! :D Hope you find this chapter just as good.

**Kitsune sakisage**~ Thank you for your very brief comment of "it's good" it's always appreciated and hope you comment again on this chapter.:)

**Sousie**~ I'll try very hard on updating when I can but for now (sadly) school comes first.. :) Super happy that you liked it though.

**Terfa**- I literally Jumped in my seat when I read your comment! I'm so happy you liked this chapter and I will be fixing my story so it won't be so difficult to read. :)

**917brat**- I'm glad it sounds interesting other wise it just wouldn't be a story worth reading. :) Thanks for the comment.

**Lu-the fallen angel**- I'm happy to know that It was a good start, I've been practically being the worlds worst critic of my own writing so it means a lot. :) So appreciated this comment.

**Pococo**- I have to apologize for having it difficult to read and will make sure to put that into account when ever I write the next chapter. Thank you for the suggestion and hope you do continue to read my upcoming chapters. Thanks again for the comment! :D

Hitman reborn does not belong to me nor does Harry potter! Sadly... but it doesn't.

This means their talking! "I love Self Expression" after seeing that underline thingy wasn't showing up I'll just have to use this for now.

This means their speaking some other language "**I love self expression"**!

Now let's start chapter two~!

~~~~~CHAPTER TWO- TO THE ROAD ONE FOLLOWS!~~~~

~"You Know more of a road by having traveled it then by all the conjectures and descriptions in the world. By: William Hazlitt~

The next two days had flown by and it soon came the time to finally say goodbye. It was drizzling that morning as Elliot watched his carriage clatter amongst the cobble stone drive way and he felt himself almost burst in happiness that is until he glanced at the emerald green music box Kim gave him.

He hadn't seen Kim Lee since Tuesday, no matter how many times he visited the tree. She just wasn't their. She just would not show. But back onto more pressing matters, Elliot turned back to the windows and looked out to the forest. How was he going to sneak Animus into the carriage without scaring the shit out of his driver?

He must have been too deep in his thoughts cause he didn't hear nor notice the door opening to his room. Elliot had tensed when arms came around him and captured him into a hug type hold, his instincts screamed at him, strongly wanting act and harm the possible attacker. But he halted when he heard the voice of the person who had come up behind him, a voice he recognized.

"Bruce?" He asked stupidly though Bruce seemed to find it humorous and chuckled quietly as he continued to hug Elliot desperately.

"I can't believe your leaving." Elliot sighed deeply and truly hoped he wouldn't see his always smiling, goofy brother actually frown and look distressed.

"It's not forever Bruce" His brother though didn't seem comforted by his words and placed his head into Elliot's shoulder and sighed before moaning out his answer. "I know." Elliot patted his brothers head, trying to comfort him since his last attempt failed.

"Come on big guy, let's go meet everyone down stairs." His brother only responded with another Moan and never let go of Elliot even when they walked down the marble stairs.

Elliot of course had expected Julius and Elizabeth waiting by the front door for him but not his father, not in a million years but their he stood. Suit and all ; standing respectfully by his wife Elizabeth. His step mother he noticed was not the shrilly piglet like woman that she was just days ago, this elegant woman was calm,dignified, and quiet with that look of superiority that a lot of woman have in this age. Julius though looked pretty much the same besides the whole dark bags underneath his eye's. Elliot raised an eyebrow at this but made no comment on it. He had a few guess on why this was and one of them included Bruce and Julius talking heatedly with one another these past two days. He ignored that though and frowned thinking how he was going to have to sneak on a hundred and forty pound feline into his carriage. And though Elliot would have liked to have gotten a hug from his father like he always dreamed about at the Dursley's; but let's remember that it's the year 1847 and he's the head of the family, it just wasn't going to happen.

Elliot and his father William settled for just a handshake and a pat on the back. Elizabeth though slipped up on her facade and gave a kiss on each cheek before rambling on about how he should be careful and such. Rolling his eye's Elliot managed to escape her grasp before giving Julius the biggest hug he could give and resisted the urge of crying, that was conveniently welling up in his eye's at the moment. Bruce being his Bruce-y self joined the hug, crushing both Elliot and Julius together.

"It's time to get going My lord." The voice had broke the hug,though unwillingly but it did and before Elliot knew it. He found himself moving further and further away from the home he grew up in; his mother's home, his home. Being a quick problem solver Elliot casually opened the carriage's door and placed his two finger's together and gave a dog like whistle that was nearly silent. Animus having been near by slunk out of the brush and padded softly along side the carriage before leaping into the open carriage door with it quickly shutting behind.

~Little while later~

Animus seemed to be enjoying herself, if her posture was anything to go by. Currently Animus was silently purring in the seat across from Elliot, lazily flicking her tail in a good mood. Elliot mean while had his jaw resting on his palm and was staring outside his window.

He wondered what his brothers were doing right now and then debated about when the rain would stop. Chewing on his lip now, Elliot removed his attention away from the window only to get a face full of fur from a stretching feline. He growled in annoyance but Animus didn't seem to mind and seemed intent on continuing his rub marathon. Elliot just gave up and scratched the cat under her ear and Animus rumbled like a race car.

He had vaguely seen a splinter of light from the corner of his eye and turned only to be struck in awe at the sight he was witnessing. The rain clouds were breaking, splintering away and rays of light poured down into a once dreary scenery and created something amazing.

He was for once extremely happy about having a photographic memory; he was going to paint this scene when he got the chance he would make sure of it. He smiled as he placed his palms to the glass feeling the cold wet weather outside as he watched nature at work. And his trip went on just like that, always something to see or amuse him and the only thing he thought was I"m on my way.

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~

~ "None who have always been free can understand the terrible Fascinating power of the hope of freedom to those who are not free. By: Pearl S. Buck ~

It was just the Jostle of the cobble stone rode that had awoken him from his nap, and he for a moment couldn't remember where he was. The questioning gaze of yellow slitted eye's had Elliot rub his eye's to rid them his groggy slumber. The smell of fresh baking bread brought him pressed up against the window. Watching as he passed by the gossiping women, the paper boy who sold news papers on the corner of the street. The scholar students in their uniforms as they walked to school with their friends.

Elliot's eyes roamed and memorized every detail he could with his memory and It wasn't long before his carriage stopped with a lurch forward. Stopping in front a corner shop that was recently sold. He checked the address on the corner shops door and read the bold black numbers, 2846. Pulling out a slip of paper from his coat pocket and read the exact same numbers, 2846. He was certain, this was too be his new home and he couldn't have smiled wider.

Glancing over to Animus who looked anxious to get out and run around and possibly terrorize the street pedestrians he waved his hand and Animus shrunk to the ordinary size off a house ,cat for now anyways. Stepping out he couldn't have felt more excited now that he stood he stood in front of the store, his store. His driver Nathaniel rows, standing at a height of 6'2 ,chocolate brown hair with sunken in laugh lines , set his luggage beside him before waving pleasantly at him and then went back to his drivers seat.

With money from his saving's and the key's in his hands, Elliot grabbed his luggage and walked up to his new home. It was painted a worn-out blue color, and from what he could see it had a lot of windows that let in a lot of natural sunlight. Smiling he stepped inside allowing Animus to push past his legs and run into his new home, their home. He noticed it was relatively clean and the inside was painted white/creme. The room was 25 by 20 feet and the right and left walls had built in shelves from floor to ceiling. Down at the end of the store was a counter and the wall also behind it had shelves but in the center it split leaving a showing of plain wall, almost like a painting or picture was just made for that space.

To the left of the counter where a register sat ready for use there was a door that he assumed lead to the upstairs loft. Ignoring his urge to search around the place he pushed open the door to the left of the counter. He was right, stairs lead up to the loft but their strangely was another door to the right this time, glancing curiously at it he slowly made his way up the stairs and up into a open loft space.

A king sized bed lay beneath a window with afternoon sun pouring in; his bed sheet's were a deep red like the ones back home. Besides that the room was empty. That is before Elliot caught sight of a black leather instrumental case. He smiled knowingly at the innocent note that was wedged in between the opening crease. His brothers must have sent him this; they were the only one's who knew he played their mother's cello. Not that he played it very often but it was always something he enjoyed when he could. Luna had taught him as a stress release. She was very talented at the cello and he surprised her when I picked it up relatively fast.

He stared at it for a few more taunting minutes, temptation getting a stronger hold he stole a glance at his loft and found that the idea of playing for a few hours had gone down the drainage pipe. Stretching in place, Elliot snapped his fingers together while picturing a soft green color. The end result left the walls a soft green. Grinning Elliot changed his bed cover's to a earthy brown or caramel if you were wanting to be exact and a white fluffy rug plopped itself down on the now smooth polished aged floors. And the final touch was when paintings flew out of his duffel bag only to re size and hang themselves on the empty walls.

Dusting his hands together Elliot proceeded back down the stair into his store, well to be store. Magically tinting the glass window's so people couldn't see in but he could see out for now he colored the trim a pale blue, keeping the walls the same white creme color he added a white two seated table by a window. Snapping his fingers again a painting came down the stair's from the upstairs loft already re sized, it hung itself in the space between the two shelves behind the counter.

The painting was of the clearing back home, with the sun rising from the north it simply looked magical and some how complex even though it depicted a relatively simple scene. Elliot tapped his chin thoughtfully trying to recall if he was missing something. Having not thought of anything Elliot went back towards the stairs but instead of going up to his loft he went out the other door he had yet to figure out where it lead too.

Elliot for once allowed a small tear to grace his cheek before he furiously rubbed it away. He wasn't going to cry, not anymore anyway. The door to the right lead to a small backyard with a garden, the planter boxes were brimming full of wild flowers rarely see growing around cities or towns; there were vegetable plants growing and even some cacti. A metal water trough sat nearby alongside the fence, water lilies and cat tail's with some lotus and fairy moss grew around the surface of the water. It was just amazingly beautiful to Elliot to see something he had always imagined he'd have one day.

Silently walking back inside as it had started to rain once again it occurred to him what his store was missing, he needed a name for it. Throwing out some idea's for a good five minutes he had found one he liked. Snapping his fingers once more a metal sign appeared and bent to write the words L_oveGood _in a curly fashion after Luna his teacher and friend. Stepping out into the rain to hang it from outside his store he noticed a restaurant down the street a little ways away. Stepping back into his shop, Elliot knew he had one final thing to do before he could go get some dinner. Snapping both his fingers this time, plants from all different kinds came floating down from the loft up stairs and flew onto spots on the shelves. The place now looked like a plant nursery, the plants ranged from ones around his property back home to gifts that he had multiplied and grown out.

He was interrupted though when he went to get his jacket from upstairs after he reverted the windows back to normal by a yowling, unhappy feline. Looking down at his feet he say Animus who for better words looked like he was going to bite the head off of any mouse he saw, with a quick wave of his hand Animus returned to her regular size only to pounce on top of Elliot and lick his face clean.

Elliot groaned from beneath the feline but didn't try to push her off or attempt to get up. Laying their on the cold floor his stomach rumbled getting Animus to pause her licking at this he looked up at the curious yellow eye's before asking.

"If you get off me I'll allow you to come to dinner with me." Stating this Elliot was sure everything would go smoothy if she did, all he would have to do is throw on a quick Notice Me Not Charm on her and that would be that. He hoped anyway.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~

~ It is not when truth is dirty, but when it is shallow, that the lover of knowledge is reluctant to step into its waters. By: Friedrich Nietzsche~

Pulling on his black trench coat that when done to his knee's he pulled the hood over his head, having it cover at his eye level only showing his nose and mouth. Stepping out into the rain Elliot locked his store's door and walked down the street where he saw the restaurant with Animus back in his house cat form walking briskly beside his feet to keep out of the rain. He hummed a little tune while he walked down the now clearing street as the occupants scattered to get out of the rain and back home.

Close enough now to read the restaurant's sign, he muttered it out loud letting the foreign word roll off the tip of his tongue. _Versaille, _it read. Only just a street across from it the unexpected happened, well maybe the too be expected happened since nothing was ever easy for Elliot in anything.

He had happened to just walk into a showdown, men in nice suits held a small hostage, a gun to their head. The other group though surprised him a little, they were just a bunch of kids only perhaps a few years older then himself. He already recognized the one with hostage to be a Mafia family but what were these kids doing with the Mafia? Raising an eyebrow at them though it went unseen with his hood covering it. Not moving he stayed still resolved not to interfere, he ignored both groups and focused on the restaurant just ahead of him.

Not noticing a pair of orange burning eye's stare at him, he settled for watching how the whole thing went that is until the mafia group ripped off the cloak that covered their little hostage to let small violet eye's stare quivering in horror. Elliot's eye's widened as he stared at a young probably 10 year old girl.

His body flew into action never noticing that Animus reverted back to her original state when his magic spiked in anger. With incredible speed and an audibly crack he lashed out at the man holding the little girl, throwing him backwards and effectively knocking the man out, kneeling he wrapped his arms around her and quickly vanished before his trench coat could settle. Popping up behind the teenage group he let the shaking girl go but stayed kneeling down in front of her just in case she passed out from shock.

"Rowena!" A girls voice from in front of the shouted before rushing over to the little girl and gripping her in a hug. Elliot noticed they looked alike with their blonde hair, his attention though went back to the burning pair of eye's that made his heart jump in fleeting rushes of speed. He stopped breathing though as he stared at the gorgeous yellow/orange burning eye's that stared with a million thanks in them.

The two stared at each other, the blonde haired teen and the cloaked mystery figure. A pulling on his magic, and a pulling at his flames made them both reel into their own thoughts as they stared curiously at one another.

Who are you?

The thought was shared between them at the same time as yellow/orange eye's searched the still kneeling figure.

~~~~~~ Page break! ~~~~~

Yeah! Super duper happy that I finished Chapter two! And yes Giotto and Elliot have finally met, though maybe in the weirdest way. And if your wondering I've made the guardian's already into a group at a younger age then the manga or anime since I plan to have them grow up into their original age. Again thanks for the many comment's and I hope this will make it easier to read, please do tell me if you post a comment ,thanks! :D

Sincerely, Elliot Sterling


	3. Chapter 3

**Terfa- **Thanks for your awesome comment and I'm Glad you think the second chapter was just as good as the first! :D

**Pcheshire- **I will definitely make sure to fix that, thanks for the comment! :)

**hitomi65**- I'm super glad you like my story thanks for letting me know. :D

**Bloodyredblackwolf-** Your comment made me work on this so I could get it posted for you guys, and super happy you liked it that much! Thanks. :D

**Seraphinus- **Your comment stunned me! Thank you for such an awesome comment, It means a lot and hope you continu to read the up coming chapter and how Harry become Elliot! :D

Please remember, harry potter does not belong to be me! It belongs to J.K Rowling!

Hope you like it!

"this means talking"

* * *

~An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or

circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break.~ By. Unkown

Elliot stared into those orange florescent eye's for a few more seconds before bringing his fingers up and whistled catching the attention of Animus who was busy distracting the kidnappers.

A shot rang out, passing by the still surprised group of teens, past Giotto only to hit Elliot who moved his head just to the left enough that it only grazed his right cheek and effectively blowing back his hood revealing his face.

Elliot noticed the way the blonde teen's eye's widened in surprise but he didn't want to even be in this mess and them now seeing his face only made him curse himself further for his Hero-Complex.

Elliot flashed back over to Animus and gently placed his hand on her back intending on leaving he was stopped though when the blonde spiky haired teen called out to him. "Wait!"

Elliot hesitated for a moment staring once more at Giotto though he didn't know that just yet before he flashed away once again disappearing with both him and Animus leaving a very surprised group of people behind.

When he arrived home with a silent crack, Elliot let himself sink into his bed while he absently scratched Animus. He felt his magic calm and a wave of tiredness fell upon him, he gave a small yawn before falling back onto his bed and promptly fell asleep with his cloths unknowingly being watched by one amused cat. Animus watching her master fall asleep, curled herself around him and promptly also fell asleep.

~~ Page Break ~~

~ Even when our eyes are closed, there's a whole word out there that lives outside ourselves and our dreams. (Full metal alchemist) ~

Giotto rubbed his forehead and sighed while he stared at some paperwork that sat on his desk, it needed to be signed he thought.

He didn't pick up his pen though nor did he bother to glance at the paper anymore and this time stared at a family profile he had gotten searched up as soon as he got back from the incident two weeks ago.

His mind just wouldn't let the incident go, he just couldn't forget those green eyes, how his flames reacted to this enigma that he had just met. The only reason his flames ever felt that way was when he gathered his guardian's, though they started out as a vigilant group it kind of evolved into the Vongola a Mafia group that was rising in the ranks of the mafia world.

Giotto slumped down into his chair and thought once again the question that had been bothering him the most. "Who was he?"

"Oi, Giotto why so Moody?"

Glaring moodily at his red headed friend G, he then just ignored his friends pestering comment and then glared harder at his paperwork that he still has not finished and that continued to taunt him.

"Did they put a hit up?"

Giotto finally asked, refocusing his gaze up at the now frowning G.

"they did."

Was the simple and blunt answer he got from G who had a stoney face on just at saying it.

Giotto sunk further into his chair and thought about what this meant. It meant for better words that their mystery helper had now gotten himself on the Mafia hit list were most likely he would be hunted and eventually killed.

He felt his flames squirm at just the thought of that so putting on a determined face he looked back up to G.

"Do we still have nothing on our Mysterious helper?"

Giotto wasn't to be disappointed, G grinned deviously before answering Giotto's unsolved Question.

"Our mysterious helper happens to be one Elliot Vermillion."

~~ Page Break~~

~Something Once Lost Will Never Return. (Ciel Phantomhive) ~

Elliot smiled charmingly at the old woman as he helped her open the door so she could leave. He really couldn't believe how well his shop was doing, he truthfully thought it would get a very

few customers but he was wrong and frankly surprised with the out turn.

Wearing Black suspender shorts with gold buttons and a white collared shirt, his hair neatly tied in a french braid that went down to his waist. Elliot beamed down at Animus who laid curled up in a cat sized bed that he had made with some extra scarps of fabric he had. He laughed when lazy half lidded yellow eye's stared up at him.

"Your lucky I can't put you to work Animus."

Thinking he could run out back to grab the small rose bush he had been growing for the past week, Elliot took off to go grab it.

Wrapping his arm's around the pot of the plant he headed back inside only to hear the faint jingle of the door bell signaling more costumers. Without looking up to see the costumers since he was busy putting the small rose away on one of the shelves he welcomed them.

"Welcome to LoveGood, anything I can help you with today?"

Elliot's voice died out on the last word, his eye's widened slightly and felt his hand twitch for a dagger he kept on his person.

It was the group he helped from two weeks ago, he put on a weak smile and ignored the looks he was receiving. Elliot was a couple heads shorter then the whole group but he didn't think that was why he was receiving those stares.

A little apprehensive that they some how found him, Elliot flickered his eye's at every move they made ready just in case Shit hit the fan.

Not even getting the chance to say anything else his leg was attacked by a small girl? He looked down questioningly at her for a moment before he recalled this to be the girl he rescued.

"Thank you for saving me mister!"

She had a slight accent when she said this, beaming up at him with her violent eye's.

Elliot decided to play the I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about facade.

Blinking owlishly down at the girl he replied calmly with.

"Aw, thanks I guess but I think your mistaken I'm sure I've never met you before, let alone saved you."

The girl startled at this leapt away before pointing at him and says.

"No! I'm sure it was you who saved me Mister! You even have the Scar!"

Elliot looked dazed for a moment before he discretely checked his forehead for his cursed scar while he side swept his bangs to cover it up if it was their.

"You aren't fooling anyone Elliot so cut the crap."

That voice. Elliot looked back towards the odd group of teens before picking out the red hair.

"G?" he asked dubiously.

His questioning voice got him a hit to the back of the head by said teen.

"What this! You Forget me or something?"

Elliot snorted before snapping back at him.

"With you hitting me all the time Know wonder."

G, eye twitched at this and was about to say something that undoubtedly would have made things ten times worse for Giotto.

Giotto placing his hand on his friends shoulder to try and calm him down almost got his head chewed off from the look he was getting.

The only guardian's he brought along was Asari, lampo, himself and G along with Elena

and Rowena.

The others happened to be back at the mansion dealing with a mafia meeting about the recent foreign invading mafia family's.

So getting into a fight right now definitely was not something he wanted specially when dealing in family business such as this.

Elliot caught this and his body tensed, he had already assumed they came here for more than plants or flowers. They were here for him.

And for what or why he didn't know but with his magic acting as it was ,defiantly made him into a mini paranoid Moody. And that on it's own made him freaked out.

'Will you all just leave the poor boy alone! Your scaring him already and we've barely been here for ten minutes!"

Elliot looked ready to jump before he recognized the voice, wasn't it the older sister to the little girl still stuck to his leg?

The said older sister had long wavy blonde hair,( going on a whim because I don't really know what her hair color Is.) light brown eyes, she was 5'6 , slim and simply beautiful.

The girl proceeded to smile charmingly up at him before offering out her hand for a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, My name's Elena."

Thank you for saving my little sister, Elena then proceeded to pry off the clutching girl from his leg and give her a scolding on manners though he knew she was truly just worried about her, he could tell from all the love in her eyes even as she did so. It wasn't hate or annoyance in her eyes , it was just simply pure love.

Elliot smiled fondly at the two, unknowingly letting himself relax around the two.

"Well since it seems you already know my name you'll be the first that I will properly introduce myself too."

Smiling Elliot took her hand to meet her handshake.

'The names Elliot Vermillion, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Elliot felt a chill run up his spin when Orange burning eyes watched his actions like a hawk deciding it he was a threat or just plain food.

~~~Page Break~~~

~Just because it's Illogical, that doesn't make it wrong. ~ Fuwa Aika (Zetsuen no Tempest)

'So how may I help you this fine a sunny day?"

Elliot tensed some, reading for someone to make the first move but he was mostly wanting to get the blonde spike haired teen out of his store as fast as he could. The teen just unnerved him to the point where he was fighting his instincts that screamed for him to get away.

Just as Elliot thought his day couldn't get any worse, a timer went off in the background. Elliot's eyes widened in surprise before he rushed to the back of his store while shouting behind him.

"Please hold that thought! I'll be right back!"

~~Giotto's POV~~~

~ I've always been asking this question. Am I a memory? Or is the Memory you? Are we nothing but a Collection of memories?~ Takahashi Nanami ( Bokura ga Ita )

Giotto meanwhile was personally wanting to beat his head on the wall, what was he thinking!

He undoubtedly scared the teen and everything they did seemed to just Elliot even more tense then before.

Seriously! The kid looked like he was about to burn holes in the walls from the way he was glaring.

Giotto only groaned louder when he found that Lampo being Lampo was fast asleep in a chair by the big and open window in front of the store. Asari wasn't any better since he was busy admiring the Plants around them, On the bright side he noticed that Elena and Rowena seemed to be enjoying themselves. G though was strangely quite for once.

He figured out one thing though about Elliot and that was his flames always acted funny around him and he had no idea why.

Sighing, he watched as Elliot left to go check out whatever that timer was for. Letting his eyes wander he couldn't help but feel impressed at how the store looked , though the name was relatively strange he knew it would grow on him.

He tensed ready to jump a little when glowing yellow eyes stared knowingly at him. Relaxing, Giotto raised an eyebrow at the black cat before he frowned. Wasn't their a panther with Elliot when he saved Rowena? If so then where is the Giant cat?

A black paw swatted at his face and he glanced back at the cat, the cat however was now looking pissed off at him for some reason.

Giotto tensed and he turned towards the back room instantly when he heard the crashing of metal and pottery a few curses got an eyebrow to raise in curiosity but he had bigger things to worry about then that.

He wasn't the only one springing into action both Asari and G were already moving to the backroom that they all saw Elliot go through, following G through one of the doors he felt like all the air was ripped out from his lungs.

Elliot lay trapped underneath a fallen shelf that once held pottery which now lay shattered around on the floor and unfortunately cut Elliot's arms and legs. Blood dripped from cuts up along his arms, a bigger slice on his cheek and his shredded fingers made Giotto's instinct scream Anger.

The most notable injury though was the knife that was embedded into his left shoulder, a black dragon craved onto the hilt of the dagger made Giotto's anger turn to rage. It was the Ortega Family, the stupid bags of trash that kidnapped Rowena and put that damn hit on a 13 year old boy!

Giotto felt the last rational nerve in himself fry and shrivel up in his rage and without realizing his sky flames ignited on their own showing off his emotion but turning to a dark Blue.

~~~~ Back to Elliot's view! ~~~~

~The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame.~Alucard (Hellsing)

Elliot didn't give a single thought before he ran out of his front store and left what he thought was a group of people who couldn't be trusted alone, in his own store...by themselves.

Passing a magical placed door that he made a week ago, which was a door he created that led to a pocket of space that isn't their one he read was impenetrable unless they went through the only door in and out.

Rushing over to a black cauldron that was beside the ringing timer he stopped the annoying thing and proceeded to glance at the purple bubbling liquid, he quickly grabbed a wooden spoon that lay next to a bunch of weird ingredients and knife and proceeded to stir it 15 times

counter clock wise. Putting the spoon down he wiped his hands in a rag that lay tousled on the left side of the cauldron, Elliot's eyes flashed to the corner of his vision and his body tensed when the eery and unquestionable feel of death seeped into his chilled bones.

He knew he wasn't alone...

In a speed reaction Elliot grabbed the cutting knife that lay by his ingredients and threw it across the room. Elliot kept his eye on the blade and watched as the blade passed a wall or something that made it Vanish?

Tilting his head curiously Elliot watched as the blade reappeared and then flung back at him, he moved his head to the right and easily dodged it.

Illusionist?

He thought before dodging a new set of daggers. His guess was confirmed when the shield the assassin was using caused a fraction to appear when said person moved.

He was not expecting the illusionist to be able to duplicate himself however.

Dropping to a squat on the floor he missed a well aimed heel kick to the face, leaning forward Elliot pivoted on his feet before launching his own kick and effectively hitting the assassin in the chest, sending the now identified man figure backwards a couple of steps.

The assassin gained back his footing and decided to pull out a dagger from his coat, charging forward in an attempt to engage him or stab him either way it wasn't a good situation to be in when your unarmed.

Using his right and left hand he grabbed the blade before it met his chest when said assassin was a lot faster then he first assumed and he nearly faltered in dodging the blade.

"Who are you!"

Elliot snarled after awhile of pushing the dagger still in his grip back and the assassin pushing it forward to his chest in an attempt to finish what he started when he tried to drive it through his chest.

"Wouldn't you like too know"

Elliot only got the chance to raise and eyebrow at the assassin before he was kicked in the chest sending him to floor where he gasped for breath. Seriously this guy has some heavy damn kicks!

Scooting forward in an attempt to dodge some wicked looking daggers he was hit in the left shoulder for his trouble.

Not even going to pull the damn blade out Elliot grabbed one from the floor and through it back at the man.

He would have hit him too if he hadn't have popped into swirling smoke.

He didn't get the chance to really move out of the way when his rack of pottery leaned forward, having a feeling it was going to come down Elliot scooted closer to the cabinet that stood not to far away from him.

Though only having second to dodge this Elliot wasn't able to pull one of his legs in on time. He felt more than heard it come down, since the sicking crack in his knee didn't sound as bad as the glass breaking around him.

"Damn when I get that bastard I'm going to kill him"

this sounded as a whisper between his clenching death and the burning flashes of pain that was coming from his knee.

Calming down Elliot quickly checked his surrounding's in case the assassin was still there. Letting out a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding when he couldn't feel the man anymore.

It was futile for him when it came to attempting in getting out from being trapped underneath this shelf but the damn the thing was too heavy!

Resisting to growl in frustration Elliot paused when he heard the incoming of feet, looking over to entrance into his back room. So when he saw that blonde spiked teen and all the rage in his eyes it brought back that damn memory that horrible nightmare of his or was it his imagination?

"It was fire."

And as Elliot watched these blue flames illuminate this teen's body he felt himself shake like a new born lamb trying to walk. His lungs couldn't get the air he needed, his eye sight was being swallowed by darkness.

And felt himself losing in keeping conscious or maybe this was how dying felt like?

"Giotto, Calm down!"

And the last thing Elliot though before losing to what he thought was death was.

"His names Giotto? Huh... What a strange name."

~ A joke only lasts for a moment, it it leaves a misunderstanding, it becomes a lie.~ Fukube Satoshi ( Hyouka)

I hope you all like this chapter! I will be explaining more on how Harry become Elliot in the next chapter and what has just happened in the last couple of lines! Your COMMENT'S ROCK! I've literally have been buzzing with more motive to continue and write the next chapter for this story!

Thanks again! :D

sincerely, Elliot Sterling


End file.
